fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire
| sampleimage = | skill = 10 | stamina = 15 | attacks = 3 | weaponused = Large Fist | habitat = Dungeons, Ruins, Towns | numberencountered = 1 | type = Undead | reaction = Hostile | intelligence = High }} Origins and Distribution The Vampire is one of the oldest races in service to Evil. The exact origin of Vampires is currently unknown. Certainly today they are known as the Master Undead - highest of the Greater Undead. - p.48, pp.190-192 (stats & illustrated), p.224; - p.88/227, p.116/308-309 (stats & illustrated), p.126/334; - p.109 (stats), p.110; - 134 (illustrated), 206, 223, 263, 452 (stats), 470 (stats); - p.206 (stats), p.207, p.219; - 17, 101, 118, 144, 217, 224, 254, 279, 327, 333 (stats), 352; - 210, 254, 292 (illustrated); - 8, 10, 116, 121, 134, 210, 297 (illustrated), 380; - Cover (illustrated), 15, 17, 19, 23, 28, 32, 61, 63, 69, 72, 74, 76, 94, 97, 111, 116, 119, 132, 137, 140, 151, 164, 167, 178, 185, 188, 194, 204, 211 (illustrated), 212, 213, 216, 223, 247, 254, 259, 268, 271, 274, 280, 284, 299, 309, 312, 328, 339, 341 (illustrated), 344, 346, 357, 358, 372 (stats), 376, 378, 382 (illustrated), 387, 395; - 103, 134, 200, 303, 337 (stats); - 20, 23, 40, 47, 60, 94, 113, 120 (stats), 129, 148, 149, 150 (stats), 156, 170, 178, 185, 190 (stats), 198 (illustrated), 214, 220, 244, 257, 289, 309 (stats), 327, 339, 359, 363 (stats), 364, 374, 386, 390, 395, 399; - 49, 305; - 28, 85, 130, 151, 186, 209, 221, 290, 303, 315, 354, 356, 364; - 18, 181, 254 (stats), 290, 360 (illustrated), 390; - 366; - pp.26-27, 8, 9, 25, 36, 40, 44, 52, 53, 76, 82, 83, 86, 103, 124, 127, 138, 149, 155, 163, 219, 220, 230, 244, 254, 281, 284, 309 (stats), 314, 318, 360, 365, 382 (stats), 391 (stats), 400; - 10, 83, 107 (stats), 163, 189, 372; - 12, 36, 58, 75, 89, 108, 147 (stats), 189, 212, 216 (illustrated), 225, 276, 319, 356; - 21, 73, 86, 89, 122, 153, 182, 269, 332, 343, 379, 391, 398, 412, 419, 465, 494; - p.10, 19, 36, 115, 352, 368; - p.206; - 253; - 73 (illustrated); - p.72/163, p.102/235 & 237 (illustrated); - p.21 (17), p.26 (60), p.28 (74), p.30 (101), p.32 (109), p.33 (117 (stats), 118), p.36 (144), p.39 (160), p.44 (217, 224), p.48 (254); - Cover (illustrated), p.5 (stats), p.31 (31, 32), p.35 (64, 68), p.36 (72), p.42 (119, 120), p.43 (128, 138), p.45 (153), p.46 (166, 173), p.47 (illustrated), p.48 (188) The distribution of Vampires across Titan is Irritarian. In Allansia and Khul alike, they are greatly feared simply because of their power. However, in certain parts of the Old World, most notably the province of Mortvania in the principality of Mauristatia, Vampires have established entire dynasties that survive for generations before being challenged. One of the most powerful in recent times was the Heydrich family. Life Cycle As they are immortal, the life cycle of Vampires is very different to that of most other beings. There are two commonly known ways of creating a Vampire. The first is being bitten on three consecutive nights by the same Vampire, which is the most usual method. The second is voluntarily exchanging blood with the Vampire in order to acquire some of the Vampire's greater experience and strength, which is how Vampiric dynasties are formed. It is known that Shareela the "Snow Witch" became a Vampire following her corruption by an Ice Demon and Countess Isolde has been theorised to have achieved Vampirism as a consequence of corruption of the Wolf Demon that the Cadre Infernal summoned. Abilities and Powers Vampires are known for being extremely difficult to kill. Typically, only a silver or enchanted weapon is able to cause them any harm; although garlic, silver-rimmed mirrors or a crucifix will hold them at bay for a few seconds only. A Vampire will be killed if a stake is hammered through their heart - traditionally, the stake is made out of yew, the "Tree of Death" - but will immediately be resurrected should the stake be removed. In some circumstances, another sharp object such as a sword will also suffice - if enchanted in such a way as to prove inimical to Vampires, or if the Vampire is still very young and weak, this will also work to kill them entirely. The only sure way to defeat a Vampire is to stake and decapitate it, then burn the body and scatter the ashes. But if more than half of the ashes are mixed with blood, they will coalesce back into the Vampire's form once more. - 49 Furthermore, a Vampire may have many places of rest hidden throughout its territory - unless all of these are destroyed, a Vampire is capable of returning to life again and again. This near-immunity to death is perhaps the greatest reason why Vampires are universally feared and hated. All Vampires have a hypnotic gaze that can rapidly cause an affected individual to fall completely under their control. Many are able to turn into an animal or mist at will, though some weak Vampires can only do this under extreme duress, such as when defeated but not killed by a silver or enchanted weapon. In some dynasties, powers such as extreme strength or speed, increased regenerative ability, psychic powers or magical ability are sometimes also found. See Also *''Revenge of the Vampire'' *Vampire Lords of Vannan *''Vault of the Vampire'' References Category:Greater Undead Category:Undead Category:Vampires